Although little is known regarding the etiology of brain and central nervous system (CNS) cancer, associations have beenreported with occupations in the vinyl chloride, rubber, and pharmaceutical industries. Subsequently, several clusters of brain and CNS cancer have been observed among workers in oil refineries and petrochemical plants. These findings underscore the need for analytical investigations that will clarify the role of occupation in the etiology of brain cancer while taking into consideration other factors.